


Sink the Putt

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt takes Hermann mini golfing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink the Putt

Title: Sink the Putt  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 622  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt takes Hermann mini golfing.

"Do you want any more fries?"

Hermann tried to ignore Newt's voice as he studied the layout of the sixteenth hole of the mini golf course. All he had to do was hit the ball through the tunnel in the middle and it should come out right by the cup. He frowned as a rather colorful version of Karloff stomped in front of the trio of tunnels.

"Hermann, did you want any more? I'm going to finish what's left if you don't say something." Newt waved the package of fries in front of Hermann's face, causing the taller man to jerk backward.

"Newton, I am trying to concentrate." He watched the Kaiju stomp its foot up and down a few more times before hitting his ball with the putter. The ball rolled under Karloff's foot, went through the middle tunnel, and sank into the cup.

"Dude." Newt's eyes widened. "That's your fifth hole-in-one!"

"Indeed." Hermann straightened up, feeling rather proud of himself. "Your turn." He plucked the fries from Newt's hand, nibbling on a few of them while Newt got himself ready. "Try and keep the ball on our own green this time."

"That was not my fault." Newt adjusted his grip on the putter. "Children shouldn't run up behind people and shriek like someone is tearing their arm off." He wiggled his hips a couple of times before swinging the putter. The ball bounced off Karloff's left foot, rolled through the left tunnel, and sank into a small pool of water. "Damn it!"

"Language, darling." Hermann glanced over his shoulder at the group of children behind them. "Fish it out of the water and finish the hole before we're overrun with children."

It took Newt four more tries before he finally knocked the ball into the cup. His swearing had been replaced by cleaner alternatives, like 'son of a pug' and 'fudge ripple'. He scribbled on the wrinkled sheet of paper, grumbling about how low Hermann's score was.

"I can't believe how good you are at this, Hermann. You said you'd never played before." His eyebrows shot up as Hermann managed to not only avoid the spinning tentacles of the giant octopus, but came within inches of the cup.

"It's all geometry." Hermann stepped back so Newt could putt. "If you think this is impressive, you should see me play pool."

"When we finish here, we should go to that bar Tendo told us about. You can hustle people and I'll sing karaoke." Taking a deep breath, Newt smacked the ball with the club. It sailed down the path, landing a bit closer to the cup than Hermann's had. "Sweet!"

They finished the hole quickly and moved to the final one. Newt stared at the statue of Knifehead. "They've got the face all wrong, not to mention the claws aren't the correct shape."

Hermann rolled his eyes. "You can give them a list of how incorrect all their Kaiju are on the way out." He hit his ball, sending it up the ramp into Knifehead's stomach. The ball popped out the other side, rolling down Knifehead's tail and into the cup.

"Here, you total up the scores." Newt handed Hermann the miniature pencil and paper. He flexed his shoulders, shook his hips, and hit the ball. It traveled along the path and sank into the cup. "Finally!"

"The final tally is sixty-six for you and thirty-two for me." Hermann smiled. "I win."

"What did you want for a prize? I could get you one of those cool Kaiju plushies from the arcade." Hermann leaned over, whispering something in Newt's ear. Newt felt his face flush. "Or we could totally do that later instead."

"Shall we?"

"After you, my mini golf pro."


End file.
